


【飞斯/带卡】违约补偿

by yicunhengbo



Category: Naruto
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-27
Updated: 2019-10-27
Packaged: 2021-01-04 03:23:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,727
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21190754
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yicunhengbo/pseuds/yicunhengbo
Summary: 精分组的演技切磋微字母预警





	【飞斯/带卡】违约补偿

斯坎儿在昏沉中听见脚步声。

他的意识仍然迷离，像是酒精或者催眠药物的后遗症。但是脚步声徐徐逼近，愈加清晰，一下一下敲击着他的神经，求生与戒备的本能使得他努力睁开眼睛。

斯坎儿眨了眨眼，尚且有些模糊的视线中，那男人正走到他面前站定，高大的身形裹在紫色的长袍里，戴着花纹怪诞的面具，孔洞后的眼睛诡异地泛红。

“你失约了，”男人盯着刚刚醒来的摄影师，鲜红的瞳孔透出森冷的笑意：“睡美人。”

“是……鸢先生吗？”斯坎儿在片刻的茫然后，想起来他的名字。

“你还没有忘记我，”名叫鸢的男人慢条斯理地说：“那你也不该忘记我的委托。”

“一个月之前，我预付了全部酬金，请你去拍摄六代目火影旗木卡卡西的真面目。”

“请您原谅，我没有成功，”摄影师一脸无可奈何：“那件事情实在太过困难了。”

斯坎儿感到不妙，倒不是因为失败的委托，而是目前的处境。从睁开眼睛那一刻，他就在不动声色地悄悄观察周围，却说不清这是什么地方。一个广阔又密闭的空间，过分空荡，只有他背后倚靠着的这张床，仅有的光源是床边照明的几根蜡烛，而微弱的烛光也无法帮他看清更远。更糟的是，对方显然知道他的底细，使用了过分严厉的禁锢手段。他的查克拉被封住了，手腕与脚踝都被带着锁链的镣铐束紧，稍微一动就能听见金属撞击的声音，回荡在寂静的空气里，格外刺耳。

“我试过许多次，还诱骗过他的学生们帮我，”斯坎儿向委托人解释，眼神温顺而诚恳，看起来非常无辜：“即使如此也无法清晰地拍到他的面容，我已经无能为力。”

鸢居高临下地看着斯坎儿，面具后面的眼睛显得漠然又不为所动。

“那么，按照约定，你得支付违约金。”他慢吞吞地说。

“当然，”斯坎儿觉得自己可以松口气了：“请放我出去，我可以双倍退还酬金。”

“陪我一个晚上，”鸢却并没有听他说话，自顾自提出了要求：“如果你能够让我满意，就算两清。”

斯坎儿心里陡然一沉。

显然这位委托人并不是善类，他已经想了起来，在被绑架之前他正一个人走在村子里，路边忽然跳出一个手舞足蹈的可笑面具人请他为自己拍张照片，然后……

该死。斯坎儿蹙了一下眉毛。

“你在后悔自己不够警觉？”鸢冷笑着，他把斯坎儿扔到床上，锁链仿佛活物一样抽紧了，控制着猎物挣扎的空间：“你应该更早点认出我来。”

说完，他指了指斯坎儿风衣的衣领：“自己脱，还是要我帮忙？”

“……”

“喔抱歉，我忘了你现在行动不便。”鸢毫无诚意地道歉。他俯下身来，手里是从斯坎儿身上搜出的苦无，寒光闪烁的尖锐锋刃抵在薄薄的衣料上。

“我讨厌这件绿色风衣，”鸢在斯坎儿耳边低语，姿态亲昵：“它遮住的实在太多了。”

说着，他用手里的凶器一划到底，显然他精通于此，下手十分精准。锐利的锋芒紧贴着肌肤划过，破开了柔软的织物，但没有伤到斯坎儿分毫。即使如此，近在咫尺的寒意仍然引得斯坎儿微微颤栗。

“听话一点，我不会伤害你。”鸢对他的反应似乎非常愉悦。

“我会的。”斯坎儿抬眼看着鸢，眼神温顺：“如果你能放开我的话，我可以做的更好。”

“等你意乱情迷，没有力气抵抗的时候吧。”鸢不怀好意地冷笑一声，把破碎的衣服从斯坎儿身上剥掉，裸露出雪白的肌肤。

“这是……”鸢有略微的惊讶。

“请不要碰它。”斯坎儿意识到他看见了什么，有些慌乱地抬手想要抗拒，手腕上的锁链随着他的动作哗然作响。

鸢打了个响指，锁链立刻收得更紧，阻止了斯坎儿的反抗。鸢拈起他颈间的项链，打量着上面缀着的一枚戒指，简单的款式，嵌着的钻石在烛光下熠熠生辉。

“……你结婚了？”鸢饶有兴致地问。

“不”，斯坎儿显得有些不安，声音微弱地辩解：“没有。”

“那这是谁送的？”鸢发现斯坎儿对此十分紧张，索性把项链从他脖子上解下来。勾着那枚戒指，用坚硬冰凉的戒面滑过斯坎儿的肌肤，自锁骨徐徐向胸口移动：“说。”

“是我的……男友。”斯坎儿感到羞耻地垂下眼帘，随即轻呼一声——鸢用戒指碾压过他嫩红的乳尖，在金属的凉意刺激下，那一点很快硬立起来。

“真是意外的敏感啊，”鸢赞赏道，用戒指反复刮弄斯坎儿的乳头，让它愈加鲜红肿胀：“你的男朋友，经常这样对你？”

“他不会，”斯坎儿隐忍着喘息：“他是个英雄……我配不上他。”

“是吗。”鸢想了想，语调忽然变得甜蜜起来：“那你可以考虑一下我。”

斯坎儿瞟了他一眼，鸢觉得那眼神非常妩媚：“也许吧，等你学会不戴面具出门。”

性情反复的委托人立刻被激怒了，他掐着斯坎儿的腰肢把他翻了个身，同时绷紧了锁住他脚踝的锁链，让可怜的摄影师被迫趴在床上动弹不得。

斯坎儿深深吸气让自己尽量放松，他明白此时跟委托人对着干没有什么好下场。鸢眼神阴沉地打量他，斯坎儿无疑是个诱人的床伴，他身材修长，肌肤白皙，偏瘦的体态并没有显得荏弱，反而有长期锻炼出的优美曲线。他用一种乖巧的姿态伏在床上，后颈纤细，脊骨笔直，凹陷的腰窝与挺翘的臀部组成了曼妙的弧度。酒红色的床单与过分雪白的肌肤互相映衬，在不甚明亮的烛光下，异常勾人欲念。

鸢觉得自己喉咙有些发干，眼前的画面让他想起他喜爱的某种甜食，比如口感柔滑的红丝绒蛋糕，连同斯坎儿毫无保留赤裸着的身体，于他而言是双重的诱惑。但是他没有忘记斯坎儿刚才的冒犯：“你是在讽刺我，嗯？”

“并没有，”斯坎儿声音温柔：“没有说您见不得人的意思……唔！”

话音未落，鸢已经果断给了他一个教训。他毫不客气地伸手插入斯坎儿被迫分开的腿间，握住那仍在沉睡中的男性器官，凶狠又技巧地揉弄起来。

斯坎儿惊叫着想要挣扎，然而弱点被掌控的威胁又让他不敢乱动。显然鸢并不想弄伤他，但是这刺激仍然让他难以承受。鸢一边恶意地用粗糙结茧的指尖揉搓对方柔嫩的性器，玩弄敏感的双丸，一边愉悦地注视着斯坎儿在自己手中辗转呻吟，雪白长腿无助地踢动，把脚踝的锁链绷得笔直。

“道歉。”鸢恶狠狠地说。

“不……”斯坎儿呻吟着，断断续续地说：“除非你……把戒指还给我。”

鸢阴冷地笑起来：“这种时候，还在想着男朋友？你是该受点教训。”

说着，他伸手从床头取下一支蜡烛，跳动的火焰下盈着薄红的液体。鸢动了下手腕，一滴蜡油流淌下来，在他手心凝结：“试试这个。”

说着，他压紧了斯坎儿的腿弯，手腕倾斜，一连串的红色蜡油洒落下来，在斯坎儿的惊叫声中，肌肤雪白的大腿根部很快覆上一层烛油，过多的液体顺着白皙的肌肤滑落到床单上，敏感细嫩的皮肤在高热下泛红。斯坎儿咬住嘴唇，突然的惊吓过去之后，这种疼其实并不严重，他完全可以忍住。但是此时鸢却把蜡烛扔回了原处。

斯坎儿死死握紧了手腕上的锁链，他感觉到鸢俯身靠近了他。似乎是掀开了面具，炽热的呼吸在背后逡巡着，腿根刚凝固的烛油被小心地剥离，然后是诡异的温热而湿润的触觉。

“不……”斯坎儿喘息着挣扎起来，鸢在用舌尖舔舐着他，那片刚被烛油覆盖的敏感肌肤。斯坎儿脸颊涨红，他仿佛能看见那无比羞耻的画面，大腿内侧通红的肌肤，被反复舔弄的舌尖所濡湿，闪烁着水光，还有鸢温热的呼吸，一同挑逗着他私密的部位。露骨的逗弄下，他难以承受地浑身发热，好像被钉住翅膀的蝴蝶，在淫邪的亵玩中被迫活了过来，染上了情欲的色彩。

“请……请停下来，”斯坎儿喘息着，挣扎着回头看他：“鸢……先生。”

“我说过，这个晚上你得让我满意。”鸢已经重新扣上面具，满意于对方的示弱，大发慈悲地暂时放过了他：“可不是让你像死鱼一样不肯配合。”

“以及，想拿回你男朋友送的戒指，就好好努力。”

斯坎儿跪坐在床上，垂着眼睛给自己扩张。

鸢稍微放松了锁链，给了斯坎儿一点活动空间，然后把润滑剂扔给他，站在床边，用一种欣赏的眼神死死盯住他。斯坎儿只能强行按捺着羞耻心，在男人的目光下，一手探到身后分开臀瓣，试着将涂满润滑液的指节探入隐秘的穴口。

“让你做忍者，实在是浪费。”鸢赞赏地说，注视着眼前举止放浪的尤物。斯坎儿的身体在不甚明亮的烛光下，显出耀目的白。肌肤覆上轻微的薄汗，湿润而诱人，随着他的喘息和动作，光影明灭着在他身上爱抚。

鸢忍不住上前一步，伸手捏弄斯坎儿红肿的乳头，摄影师条件反射地瑟缩了一下，而后乖巧地挺起胸，将肿胀的乳尖送到鸢手里，方便对方亵玩。

“很好，”鸢被取悦了，他的视线落在斯坎儿手臂的纹身上： “你曾经在暗部效力？”

“那是很久之前了。”斯坎儿温顺地回答。

“太浪费了，”鸢望着那个鲜红夺目的纹身：“如果作为敌人的是我，会希望木叶直接把你送到我的床上来，为此我可以答应任何要求。”

“您说笑了，鸢先生。”斯坎儿说，灰绿色的眼睛显得轻佻又温柔。

看出对方的引诱，鸢冷冷地笑了起来，玩弄着对方乳尖的手指加了几分力气，毫不意外地听到斯坎儿低声呻吟起来，腰身轻微扭动，带动了脚踝上的锁链碰撞作响。鸢躲在面具后的眼神变幻莫测，斯坎儿的举止总有种不经意的慵懒惑人，鸢感到难以抑制的兴奋。

斯坎儿并没有发现鸢的异常，他此刻进退两难，努力跟自己的身体做抗争，黏滑冰凉的润滑液进入体内，带来了极度的违和感。连同在鸢的监视下自渎的羞耻，都让他不想继续。

“太慢了。”鸢等得不耐烦，索性坐到床边，从背后抱住了斯坎儿。一手揽着对方的腰身强迫他紧靠在自己胸口，另一手则探入他身后。

“别……”斯坎儿难过地绷紧了身体，感觉到对方修长的手指强行进入后穴，粗糙的指腹揉弄着体内娇嫩的黏膜，试探着缓慢而坚决地推入深处，。

斯坎儿的呼吸紊乱起来，鸢收紧手臂让他无法逃离，一边扩张着他的身体，一边邪恶地在他耳边调笑：“你的英雄男友没有碰过你？那他一定是个伪君子，不然就是十足的傻瓜。”

斯坎儿想要反驳，然而鸢的指尖忽然狠狠压上了他体内的某处，瞬间仿佛电流击穿了躯体，不期而至的强烈快感令他低呼出了声音。

他的眼睛有片刻的失神，而鸢已经急不可耐，甚至不想给他喘息的机会，抽出手指，有些粗暴地进入了他。

那显然是分量可观的凶器。没有充分的扩张，紧致的穴口很是艰难地一点点吞入火热而坚硬的性器。仿佛强行撬开的蚌壳，被逼迫着露出柔嫩淋漓的果实，供入侵者肆意攫取享乐。

“不行……嗯……”斯坎儿微弱地挣扎，侧过头瞟着鸢，眼神很是柔弱可怜：“太疼了。”

他没有说谎，准备工作并不到位，强行的插入带来的违和感与痛楚让他一时难以适应。

“那就记住这种疼，”鸢在斯坎儿耳边恶狠狠地说：“以后乱接任务的时候……记着点教训。”

——委托人也许过于兴奋，以至于忘记了斯坎儿早已离开暗部。

他把斯坎儿推倒在床上，摄影师委屈但乖巧地摆出跪伏的姿态，好让委托人更容易享用他的报酬。鸢掐着他的细腰，声音低沉：“放松一点。”

话音一落，斯坎儿猛然惊叫出声。硬热的凶器在他体内狠狠贯穿到底，毫不留情地一下又一下抵在敏感点上，强烈到令人心悸的甜美触感自体内弥散开来，如同波浪荡漾着冲刷过全身，连同穴口嫩肉被反复摩擦的刺痛感，一时说不清楚是痛还是舒服，却克制不住地浑身发软。委托人一边凶狠地顶弄，一边在他耳边调笑着讥讽他身体淫荡，没过多久摄影师便发出了甜腻的呻吟声。

“哈啊……好深……”斯坎儿仰起头，棕色的卷发蹭过鸢的下巴。他不自觉地扭腰，乖巧地迎合鸢每一次插入，后穴逐渐变得柔软而饥渴，在每次被深深插入时绵软地纠缠着不肯放松，仿佛不断吸啜的小嘴，贪婪地向入侵者索取更多。

“浪货。”鸢咬着牙吸了口气，粗鲁地揉捏斯坎儿胸口肿胀的乳尖，一面凶狠地顶弄他湿软的体内。鸢似乎非常了解这具身体，以至于斯坎儿很快被拖下欲海溃不成军，每次被顶上敏感点时控制不住地浑身颤抖，嫣红的唇间毫无顾忌地吐露出一声又一声呻吟哀叫，苍白的肌肤渐渐泛起细密的水光，在不甚明亮的烛火映照下异常撩人，一副意乱情迷的放荡模样。

“你知道你身体里面，是什么感觉吗？”鸢狠狠掐了一下斯坎儿的乳头，引得他尖叫出声，柔软的穴口随之咬紧。鸢不为所动地抽身退出，把斯坎儿翻过身来仰躺在床上，分开他湿滑雪白的长腿，重又进入了他。

柔软湿热的内壁紧紧包裹上来，不知餍足般想要更深地吞下鸢的性器，在他每次抽离时，不舍地吮吸挽留。鸢抓住斯坎儿的腿弯抬高，暴露出两人交合的部位，饱涨硬挺的性器将穴口撑开到极致，抽送时隐约可以窥见嫩红肉壁，过多的润滑液沿着雪白的腿根滴落下来。斯坎儿羞耻地别过头去，用手背遮住眼睛，鸵鸟一般想要逃避鸢的注视

“你的男朋友真该好好疼爱你。”鸢鲜红的眸子里透出兴奋的光芒，挺腰狠狠撞进去，在斯坎儿的呜咽声中羞辱他：“喜欢吗，现在叫的比刚才还要动听。”

“请……快一点……结束……”斯坎儿无力地恳求，声音被顶弄得断断续续，他从鸢粗鲁的奸淫中获得了难以忍受的快感，让他几乎要沉溺其中，不顾廉耻地向鸢求欢。

“结束？”鸢恶劣地一笑，停下了动作，慢慢从斯坎儿体内抽离。摄影师眼神茫然，本能地扭腰，仿佛想要挽留。

“瞧，你明明想要更多。”鸢拍了拍斯坎儿的脸颊，抓住他的手，强迫他用手给自己服务：“听话，待会儿它会继续把你喂饱。”

斯坎儿慢慢回过神来，他难堪地低垂眼帘，修长细白的指节生涩地套弄着对方的欲望，胀大而火热的性器，仿佛有生命一般勃勃跃动着，连同自他体内带出的肠液和润滑液，弄得他掌心一片黏滑。意识到这一点，斯坎儿仿佛发烧一般脸颊涨红。

“不要一副被强暴的表情，”鸢捏着他的下颌，愉快地调笑：“这是你应当付出的违约金，而且你下面那张小嘴不是很喜欢吗，吃不够一样不想它离开。”

斯坎儿叹了口气，试图转移话题：“您为什么，一定要六代目的照片呢？”

“我是六代目的狂热粉丝。”男人的语气更加愉悦：“我现在对你做的事情，正是我想对他做的。”

“可是，”斯坎儿眨眨眼，轻笑起来，浓重的眼影修饰下，他的眼神令人捉摸不透：“我听说，六代目已经心有所属。”

鸢沉默了片刻：“你总是想要激怒我。”

他抬起手来，斯坎儿的项链与戒指在绕在他手指上，闪烁着银亮的光泽：“为什么不想想后果？”

“哈啊……别，求求你……”斯坎儿带着细微的哭腔求饶，鸢重新收紧了锁链，他仰躺在床上，手脚被锁链绑住动弹不得。鸢正恶意地用那条项链绑住他的性器，自根部向上层层缠绕，最后将戒指束在顶端，勒过红嫩微张的铃口。过于硬而细的项链将肿胀的性器勒出道道红痕，斯坎儿被他恶意的玩弄欺负到声音哽咽，徒劳地扭动腰肢想要逃离。鸢用枕头垫高了他的腰臀，不耐烦地掐住他的大腿根，凶狠地插入他绞紧的后穴，引得斯坎儿颤抖着尖叫起来。

“承认吧，浪货，你喜欢这样。”鸢愉快地揉捏着斯坎儿挺翘的臀：“喜欢被我操到语无伦次，又哭又叫，你下边这张吃不饱的小嘴咬得真紧，是不是？”

他一面说，一面又深又重地挺动，用尺寸傲人的阳具鞭挞斯坎儿娇嫩敏感的体内。斯坎儿在激烈的刺激下拼命挣扎，然而毫无用处，他的手指死死抓着锁链，断续的哭泣声混杂着尖叫声，还有含糊的求饶，被捆住的性器胀得通红，却不得发泄。操弄着他的男人一边言语羞辱他，一边时不时揉弄他可怜的性器，恶劣地用戒指按压敏感的铃口。斯坎儿叫到喘不过气来，被体内过分的快感煎熬着，阴茎顶端艰难地吐出清液，把戒指濡湿得一塌糊涂。

“弄脏了哦，男友君给的戒指，”鸢阴森地笑了起来：“从刚才开始就一直在流水，爽成这样？”

斯坎儿失神地看着他，目光涣散着说不出话来，雪白腿根在细细抽搐，鸢知道他已经坚持不了太久。

“真可怜。”鸢毫无怜惜地继续粗暴地使用他，似乎是遗憾于戴着面具不能吻他，鸢用手指按住斯坎儿湿润的嘴唇。斯坎儿乖觉地张嘴含住鸢的手指，眼角通红，被蹂躏到泫然欲泣。

“我简直有点不忍心，”鸢拨弄着斯坎儿柔软的舌，偶尔戳得过深了，引得对方生理性的干呕：“那么，我们来想个办法。”

他抽出手指，不知从哪儿找出一根黑色的布条，蒙起了斯坎儿的眼睛。

“这样是不是好得多，”鸢贴心地在他脑后系紧了绳结：“你不用担心哭的太惨，而我，也少了很多心理负担。”

“求您…哈啊…饶了我。”斯坎儿口齿不清地向他求饶，黑色的布条衬得他肤色更加苍白，连同过于浓重的眼影一起遮住，鸢觉得他这个模样倒是更令人性致高涨。

“这么看，是很像。”鸢摩挲着斯坎儿的脸颊，指腹抚过他唇角小小的痣：“有没有人说起过，你的五官神似六代目？”

斯坎儿茫然地摇头：“没有……不可能。”

“我收集了很多六代目的照片，”鸢着迷地盯着斯坎儿：“虽然他戴着面罩，但是我对他的轮廓熟悉到无以复加。”

他温柔地轻抚斯坎儿的脸，从高挺的鼻梁，到柔软湿润的嘴唇，而后自下颚抚摸至脸颊：“我把六代目的照片贴满房间，然后幻想着我会如何占有他。我无数次想要冲进他的办公室，把那堆恶心的文件扔出窗外，然后把他按倒在办公桌上，就像现在这样……让他被我掌控着浪叫到高潮。”

斯坎儿驯顺地任由他爱抚，对他的话却并没有什么反应。

“当然，我不会那样做，”鸢语调里带着缱绻的笑意：“我那么喜欢他啊。”

鸢放松了锁链，动作温柔地把斯坎儿抱在怀里，斯坎儿已经学乖了，他顺从地趴在鸢肩头，在对方再次深入的时候轻轻地呻吟起来。

“不要了……呜……”斯坎儿的求饶被一个吻阻断。鸢把面具丢到一边，温柔地吻住了他，舌尖一点点舔舐他的口腔。一面用情侣般的亲昵举止安抚着他，一面搂紧他的腰身，令他无法闪避。被过度使用的穴口红肿湿润着，慢慢将坚硬的性器完全吞入，因为这个姿势进入到可怕的深度。斯坎儿仰起脖子，难耐地发出腻人又愉快的喘息。似乎因为目不能视物，因而身体加倍敏感，被欲望驱使着抱紧鸢的后背，扭动身体去迎合鸢的爱抚。他不再抵抗，乖觉地顺从身体的本能，向鸢索取更多的欢愉。

肌肤雪白的躯体在情欲的冲击下，泛起动人心魄的粉红，仿佛熟透的果子，稍微咬噬就要滴出血来。鸢抓住他的腰身，在每次进入时凶狠地压下，狠狠撞进柔软而高热的最深处，内壁痉挛般死死咬住他的性器，斯坎儿的哭叫与肉体撞击的水声交织在一处，柔软的棕发凌乱着，蒙住眼睛的黑色布条被水迹浸湿。鸢亲吻着他的脸颊，慢慢解开禁锢着他性器的项链，瞬间的放松充血带来异常的痛楚，斯坎儿不堪忍受地蜷起身体，大腿内侧的皮肉抽搐着绷紧。终于，在鸢的精液盈满体内时，斯坎儿呻吟着弄湿了鸢的长袍。

鸢低声笑了笑，毫不在意，他表现得像个真正温柔的爱人一样，缓缓地套弄斯坎儿饱受折磨的性器，直到那嫩红的小口吐出所有的欲液，沾染在紫色的长袍上。斯坎儿脱力地伏在鸢怀里，被延长的快感刺激到微微发抖。

鸢吻着他的脸颊，把擦干净的戒指套上他的无名指：“男朋友更希望你把它戴在手上，我想，他一直非常爱你。”

“那么，违约金付清。”鸢说。

这是一个普通的工作日傍晚，夜幕将至，远近的灯光逐渐亮起时，火影楼也一如既往地迎来了这个时段的固定访客。这个来接六代目下班的男人，我们都知道他的名字。

“我的存款全部被清零。”宇智波带土用毫无感情的语调，向六代目陈述一个事实：“它们在今早被转走，还附有转账说明。”

带土说：“叫做‘用于购买特殊服务’。”

旗木卡卡西看起来比平时更加无精打采，他穿着那身严严实实的白袍，显得整齐又禁欲。但是神情却十分疲惫，甚至眼底微微泛青，似乎是因为工作辛苦或者纵欲过度，当然也可能两者兼具。

“帕克他们申请一笔费用，用于测评新的高端狗粮，”六代目毫无负担地甩锅给忍犬们：“结果非常满意。”

“好吧，”带土俯身在卡卡西耳边，用只有两个人才能听清的声音说道：“昨晚的特殊服务，我也非常满意。”

六代目火影的眼神终于松动了，公事公办的表情瞬间变成生无可恋：“你还真是禽兽。”

“不，我只是沉迷表演不能自拔，完全进入了角色。”带土厚着脸皮，语调无比真诚：“我不是那样的人，你是知道的”。

“我很喜欢你的演技，我们以后可以再试试。”带土露出回味的表情，丝毫没有意识到自己下一秒就要被踹出窗外：“卡卡西，你真的是个天才，各种方面都是。”

【END】


End file.
